After the Shot
by madslovesgaming
Summary: No-one can change what happened last year, the past is beyond out control. The lives of these seven teenagers had changed forever. But can they move on, especially since the mountain has beckoned for them one more time. An Until Dawn Fan Fiction
1. Chapter 1

Chris

 _I held the gun up so that it was pointing towards her. I saw her face go white and her eyes widen in shock, maybe she didn't think I would do it or maybe she was just preparing herself for what would come next. At the same time we both closed our eyes, not wanting to see the next scene play out, not wanting to see what the result is. But I felt her tense up, her fists clenching and her knuckles going white. I didn't want to but she said, she said she would do this. A whisper slid out of her half open mouth forming a word. No. But it was too late and I pulled the trigger, instantly regretting it._

 _I had shot her. I had shot Ashley…_

I woke up panting, sweat dripping down my face and my fists clenched. I hated myself for what happened that night, there was no excuse. I had lost my mind but I also had lost something much more important, Ashley. I couldn't say her name now without feeling a sense of guilt and I knew she would never say my name again. She tried to kill me later in the night and I almost hope she had done because I can't live with myself, the pain is too much.

And now they wanted us to meet up, to iron out any creases in our relationships, to start over. But none of us wanted to, none of us felt the need to see each other ever again. Some of us had remained in touch, their relationships higher than ever before. Most of us now stand alone, hiding in the shadows until death takes us for what we have become. Isolated. That word penetrates my thoughts and pierced my senses, making me a monster.

I was once full of life, so happy, so full of laughter. I wish I could go back to then, back to before any of this happened. Maybe life would be different but now they stalk my every move. The Wendigo. The name of this creature gives me shivers, sends darkness through my skin and freezes my mind. I wish I had never heard of this creatures, I wish they were never there.

I can't change what happened, the past is beyond our control but I can alter the future, make it better for myself. The Butterfly Effect- one small flutter of a butterflies wings can cause a storm in a week's time. Maybe that's why I was there, alone, by myself. Maybe that's why people deserted me like they had done to everyone else. I didn't have a life beyond this room, I didn't have anyone beyond the door that leads to the outside. Maybe that's meant to be, maybe it was destiny.

But I didn't believe in destiny. No one's life is completed for them but they do have a path that they can choose to follow or stray from. Maybe I'd gone too far from the path to find my way back on to it and maybe I could never go back. Maybe I'd gone so far into the forest that the path had disappeared and vanished from existence.

Wherever I was, there was one thing I did know. The events that unfolded last year, changed my life forever, it changed everyone's life if they were there at the time. The press think we lied and made it up but however hard they try, they cannot find a wrong move in the story. Maybe it is better they don't believe us, now they just label us as mad and leave us alone.

There are too many maybes, too many regrets for me to leave this version of reality and join the next. I would love to just fix everything and move on but it's not that easy, you can't fix everything in a day. You need time and I don't have that. My family said I was crazy, my old friends said I was crazy, everyone that hadn't been on Mt. Washington that night said I was crazy.

Maybe I am crazy but I know didn't imagine what happened that night.

Sam

My eyes slowly opened, letting light flow into them letting me see what was around me. I expected something to pop up at me, attack me but nothing came. All I saw was the end of my bed and a door leading to my sitting room, leading me to the outer world. The world outside my window.

I lived alone, I thought it was better that way. No-one to see me at my worst, to see me when my mood went so low I didn't know who I was anymore. But then there was no-one to see me at the best of times, when I was happy and care-free. That didn't happen much so it didn't really matter, usually I kept myself to myself and just waited the day out in my room.

Apart from my weekly visit to my psychologist, Dr A.J Hill. He helped me get through the week and helped me think of the positives in life, though there were so few. He was Josh's psychologist as well, and I could see why he liked him so much, he had really helped me. Although some of his ideas were very strange and required me to revisit the past. His latest idea was to get all the old group together at his house and try and iron out the creases that were caused last year.

I missed them, a lot, maybe too much but that didn't mean meeting them would help it. Since last year I had only kept in contact with Ashley, mainly to stop her falling into darkness she would never return from. She was possibly one of the worst affected last year, she faced most of Josh's evil pranks and came nearly face to face with the Wendigo. I fear for her, I really do.

Maybe Chris is the main source of her problems. Before the horrible prank they spent every day together and you could see they wanted to be more than friends. But Chris made a wrong choice that day and although I didn't know exactly what happened I knew it resulted in him almost dying. If it wasn't for Mike, Chris would've died that day and with him Ashley's heart would have perished as well. Despite the fact that she insisted she hated him, I knew that if he had been taken she wouldn't have survived a year after the tragedy.

Emily also was affected by the actions of others that night on the mountain. She also had a loved one point a gun at her and had come face to face with a Wendigo. She still had a scar where the monster bit her and it was that that nearly caused her death last year. She had drifted further and further away from the group allowing her fears to swallow her whole and bring her to a world of hatred. Maybe this day could help her and make her feel loved like she once felt.

Mike had also drifted away but had almost made this better himself. He had joined the army and let his past experiences motivate him to help save so many lives. I was proud of him however I didn't know whether he still considered himself a friend but if he needed one I would be there. Over the night on the mountain we became closer than we ever had done before and I still really cared for him. He was lucky he was able to get leave from the army as they were very tight about this but they knew what happened to Mike so they made a special case.

His old girlfriend, Jessica, might have seen the least in those hours but her scars show her to hold the worst injuries in the group. Once a pretty face, had become something engulfed in shadows like all the light was drained from her. Despite this, she still carried on with life and had recently got together with Matt, a guy who helped her through the bad times. Once opposite ends of the Jessica Emily spectrum, they now cherished each other and you could see they loved each other so much.

Matt had seen death a couple of times during his time on Mt. Washington. He had done things he may never forgive himself for but had saved himself. Matt wasn't a selfish person but what he had to do to his ex-girlfriend Emily made him think of himself bitter and twisted. Although he stared death in the face, he may have been the least affected during the night and left with the least amount of injuries.

Chris, lost two of his best friends that night. First Ashley, then Josh. Maybe there was no hope for Josh as he was going mad before, but he lost someone that he considered more than a friend. He was a big believer of the Butterfly Effect and that did come to bite him back on that terrible night. He had cut himself off from the rest of us and was slowly sinking into a hole of darkness. He knew what he did was so wrong and he knew that he deserved what he got but I knew that somewhere in his mind there was still hope that he and Ashley would solve this. But I didn't know, Ashley had persuaded herself that she hated him with passion.

Finally there was Josh. I still find it hard to say his name. Maybe I loved him, maybe I didn't but I knew that even if he survived the night he wouldn't be the same Josh I knew. After his sisters died I thought we had a connection but I guess not, I guess I was just a friend nothing more nothing less. Just someone he might have been able to rely on at times but at others not. Maybe he was just so mad he forgot that I was there for him and that I was there when he had all those sessions. But now I can't do anything about it. I hope he's in peace, it would be better if he was. I just hope he's not one of them.

Matt

I groaned. One whole year, one whole year after what happened and she now wants to meet up. Don't get me wrong, I did want to meet up but she could have done it before now, before everyone slid apart. I could have described us as tectonic plates, by ourselves and when we meet up it causes disasters.

Jessica and I were good though. After we met up in the mines just before dawn we started hanging out and more and I feelings kept on growing. Before the night we had to hate each other because we were dating different people. Mike and Emily. Although I loved Em' she didn't really love me back, she loved Mike, and soon after that night we split up and went our separate ways. Sometimes I wonder if we never went there, would we still be together.

"Jess." I shouted "Did you get Sam's text?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it. Do we have to go? I know you're always up for these types of things." She said to me walking back into the kitchen.

"I think we should. It's only a meet up, it's not like we're going back to the mountain or staying the night." I said, smiling at her because I knew she would give in.

"Fine Matt. But if anything happens to me I'm blaming you. We've already been through enough for a lifetime, one more and I'll snap." Jess said, earnestly and I knew she meant it.

"Look I promise I'll keep you safe and make sure that you're not in danger. I promise Jessica Martin, I promise."

Ashley

I looked at the picture in my hand, wishing life was that easy again. Me, Chris, Sam, Matt all laughing, having fun, I could never feel like that anymore. It was like all the good moments and the good memories have been flooded out of me and I now live off pictures and words to remember the good times. It was like my memory had gone blank and I couldn't think for myself, I couldn't go back to how it was, I couldn't go back to life was before last year.

My life changed that night, changed so much I could never go back. I lost everything, my friends, my family, my future, now I couldn't do one thing without thinking back to it. That night things happened that you wouldn't believe, you wouldn't dare to believe in case it was true. The police came and saw what a wreck I was, said I was mad and something weird had happened on that mountain. But they never believed us, even after all those cries of helps and all the investigation. It was like it never even happened.

Out of the eight of us that went there, only one person came back that I still kept in contact with, Sam. She looked out for me when I was at the worst stages of my depression and helped me do all the things I couldn't do by myself. I was so grateful to her, she really did become the one person I could rely on to help me overcome the hard times. Unlike some people.

Sometimes I thought it was my fault but then I remember what really happened that night. He shot me, he went and bloody shot me. I begged him to not but he pointed the gun straight at me and pulled the trigger. Although there was no pain involved I still feel my heart burst at the sound of the blank. Sometimes I wish I had died then, at least I wouldn't have had to go through what I was going through.

I got my revenge though. I couldn't move and he was standing outside the door banging on it and calling for help. I would have opened it but I had visions of what happened before and I couldn't move. It was probably for the best Mike reached out and turned the handle or I would have been a murderer. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had done it.

I sometimes missed him. When I was in my room alone, I thought of the times when he was there helping me with my homework or expressing his love for the latest gadget. We could have had a chance, maybe, but we always talked around it, we both didn't have the courage to say how we felt. Maybe if we had told one another we wouldn't have been in this situation, we would have been talking, maybe even a couple. But Sam said I shouldn't think like that and just move on and if I ever wanted to talk to him I should. I doubted that would happen. I hated him, I hated him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers. I posted my first chapter yesterday so it's surprising I'm doing another one. This is just in case I forget later on in the week or don't write any more for a while. I plan to update at least once a week, I know what it's like to be waiting and waiting for story. However it takes me quite a while to think of what to write and check for SPaG and stuff.**

 **I'd be really grateful if you favourited and left a review**

 **Mads... Out**

Emily

I couldn't believe I was being forced into this again. Last time it was Matt that dragged me to that goddamned mountain and this time it was Sam. But at least this time it wasn't to the mountain and just to Sam's house, but even that's going to annoy the hell out of me. I have to socialize with the people that almost got me killed and hang out with the two guys that abandoned me. So all in all it was going to be a wonderful time.

But I did kinda miss them. The friends I had after the tragedy weren't as tight as those lot were, I couldn't rely on them for everything. Although I still kept in contact with Sam, I wish I could have spoken to her in person or talked to her on the phone. I even wish I could have spoken to Ashley or Matt, and they tried to kill me. Maybe not Mike, he pointed a gun at my face and was going to shoot, I can never forgive him for that, no matter what he does.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen to prepare lunch. But I didn't feel that hungry and I felt something I had never felt properly before, nerves. I wasn't nervous about meeting them I just was nervous about what they were going to say, if they said anything. I had spoken to a few of them since last year but in the last few months I'd resorted to text messages so I didn't have to hear their voices through the phone..

I wasn't the worst sufferer of that night, I saw Jess in the helicopter and felt a tiny sting of regret. Maybe if I hadn't have said those things, it would be different but now I can only sit here and wish, I can't change the past. Although her injuries made her stronger, she had dumped her old self for a completely new Jessica, one I would treasure as a friend. I wish I could have done that, but I was too worried about what others think of me to change.

Would this 'get together' help me? I didn't think so. I thought nothing would help overcome this grief that that night had put me through. But I had to hope, that was all I could do.

Jessica

The scars reminded me of what happened that night. I still heard the sound of it, piercing through my head, causing unimaginable pain. But that wasn't the worst pain.

That was the pain of everyone leaving me for dust. I really thought I wouldn't make it that night, but somehow I did. I thought I could start afresh and build bridges between relationships but that never happened. The real world left me and moved on.

I was lucky, maybe. I had someone there, Matt. He saved me in the mines and that I could never repay him for. Mike tried, but he couldn't. Maybe it was the feeling that we never really, truly loved each other that stopped him from saving me. But maybe it was for the best, I didn't really know what love was at that time, I was still young and I had no cares in the world. Look how that changed.

Some of them said I was the worst off, but I didn't agree. I still had hope, and I still had someone to help me through the black times and someone to praise me when I did right. And I still had someone to look out for, even though they said not to. But I knew I still had friendship, maybe even love to guide me through life.

Maybe Chris was the worst off. He had lost everything he cared for and all the medicine in the world couldn't cure what he was missing. I saw the looks people gave him in that helicopter, I saw his face, full of regret and guilt looking at the one thing he truly cared for. Ashley. I knew how they felt about each other and maybe I was jealous about it. Maybe I hated them for it because I never felt that way or got loved that way. Maybe if they had just told each other, it would be different but because they didn't say it all ended in tears.

But nothing could have changed what happened that night, we could have only hoped it never happened again and try to fix it.

Mike

I thought about it regularly.

When I was saving lives I thought about the lives I could have saved last year. Josh, the Flamethrower Dude. When I was sitting around I thought about how I could have done something rather than wait it out. And when I pointed a gun at someone I thought about her face when I was about to pull the trigger. I never did.

And now Sam wanted me to meet them. The people's lives I might have wrecked, and all because of a stupid prank I helped play on someone. I could never forget the past.

Maybe I could have done something about Josh. Josh. The insane guy who suffered and because of it I killed him. Not directly but it was me who tied him up outside so that he could learn a lesson. And now where was he. In the mine, probably dead, maybe a Wendigo. A Wendigo. Something about that name digs underneath my skin and releases my fears, although I don't often show it.

In the army you have to be tough. You have to face your fears and pull the trigger I can't deny that. In the army your considered weak, feeble if you don't do that, people will pick on you. I couldn't say I made good friends there but I knew there is some people I can talk to when times get tough. Which they often do.

But people knew. They knew my story. They I thought there was some crazy monster out there trying to eat people. And they thought they knew. They thought I was crazy, weird a lunatic. That's what you get for telling the truth. It slapped back at you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam

I rushed around my small apartment trying to get everything organised for tomorrow. They'd be arriving at around ten-ish so I had to cook everything now, it was exhausting. I wasn't even the one who suggested it, it was Dr. Hill, he really wanted to push this forward and I really don't know why I accepted. But it was worth a shot.

I opened the book of recipes my grandmother had given me and turned to the page that had _**Chocolate Muffins**_ handwritten in bold italics almost like it was begging me to choose it. After that night my family had tried to do everything to calm my stress and baking was one of the few things that was able to accomplish that. I don't know why but I felt a sense of freedom running around my kitchen adding ingredients into a bowl, knowing that in a few hours it would become a tasty feast. However I had to resist the temptation to bake every second otherwise it may affect my running.

That was also another thing, running. Not for a team, but for pleasure and I often exercised most days a week to help me get fitter. It was important to me to keep fit but I didn't know why, it was just something I loved.

The oven started beeping and I pulled out a pie I had pre-made for the next day's dinner. It had lots of different vegetable in it and lots of potatoes to add more flavour to it. I was a vegetarian and although they used to complain, the group had to get used to it as before everything happened, it would be Saturdays at Sam's. Those were the good old times before, well before everything happened that changed us.

My phone made a noise, letting me know that I had a text message from someone. I opened it up and saw it was Mike.  
 _Sorry if this is inconvenient but I got the dates mixed up and have an extra day here. Could I possibly crash at ur place if it's not too much hassle  
Thanks Mike xx_

I read the text message and was about to reply back when I saw what he put at the end of his message. _xx_. I scrolled through the rest of his messages to me and saw that at no other place apart from an earlier message around a year and a half ago. _  
Hey babe, wanna meet up around 6-ish, I'll treat you to dinner and we can see where it goes from there. Mike xx_  
At the time I was really confused and sent him an alarming message back. It turned out he accidently sent it to me instead of Jessica. But this time it was definitely to me as he had lost contact with Jess a while back, I knew that.

I sent a message back saying it was fine and I'll sort something for him. After that my mind went back to cooking and I put my muffins in ready for this afternoon.

 _Knock. Knock._

I groaned and got up from the sofa, sleepily walking over to the door. I had had a nap for about an hour and although in the long run you'll be less tired but for now I was even more exhausted.

 _Knock. Knock._

"I'm coming." I said tiredly, yawning as I undid the chain and slowly pulled open the door.  
"Hey." A familiar voice said and I looked up to see Mike.  
"What? Oh… sugar." I cried as I remembered why I was so rushed in making all the food. "I'm so sorry. I forgot you were coming, I was so caught up in cooking I just… sorry."  
"That's ok. I'm just grateful you would let stay, hotels here are so expensive." Mike said grinning.  
"Just go through there and you can switch the TV on. I'll make you a coffee." I said gesturing towards the sitting room.

He walked down the corridor and sat on the sofa like he owned the place. That was the Mike I knew, boisterous and confident. I smiled to myself, at least he hasn't changed.  
"Do you have any beers?" he asked innocently, fluttering his eyelashes at me.  
"Mike." I laughed "You'll drink all of them before anyone else arrives. No, I'll make you a coffee, something warm, it is cold outside."  
"Fine but remember…" he said  
"Milk, with 2 sugars." We both said.

I went bright red and turned away, walking as fast as I could without looking too obvious. It was slightly weird how I still new and I don't know how I did but it made me blush. I don't know why. I put the kettle on and took two mugs from the cupboard, filling them with some milk as requested. After the kettle was done I poured the water in and added some instant coffee powder, the cheapest version. I then walked back into the sitting room.

"Nice pad this." Mike said looking around "Much better than mine is."  
"Thanks. I'm sure yours is fine. How's the army?" I said sitting down on the sofa and handing him his mug.  
"Same old, same old. Every day is the same routine and you know I just get bored." He replied looking down as if this bothered him.  
"I know how you feel." I said giving a weak smile "I have to do the same thing over and over again. It does get boring, the only thing that changes is the stories."  
"Oh yeah. I forgot you were involved in newspaper. I picked one up on my way here, the Daily News, do you work for them?" he asked, interested  
"Ha, yeah right." I said before seeing the confused look on his face "I work for the Weekly Times, not quite so popular."

We talked for a while, catching up and talking about future plans. In spite of my first impression I learnt that Mike had changed, a lot. He hadn't had a relationship since Jessica and he plans to become an army cadet, teaching young people about the army. But he'd have to complete his course first. I hadn't realised how close me and Mike had become during the night on the mountain and we still shared that bond. Although we hadn't kept in touch, I still knew lots about him and he knew lots about me.

At around 11 tiredness overcame me and I felt myself rest my head on Mike's shoulder. He lifted his arm around me and I fell asleep. I fell asleep next to Michael Munroe.

 **Hey Readers. I am English so little words from England such as sofa may appear throughout this story. I hope you have enjoyed my previous chapters and hope you enjoy this chapter too. I'm focused on quality not quantity and because my chapters are quite short so far, I will be updating more frequently.**

 **EliMustang: thank you for the kind words. You'll have to wait and see about Chris and Ash**

 **I would be thankful if you favourited, left a review and even followed, that would be amazing.** **Also tell me whether you like Sam x Mike, if not then I won't further their story line together but if you do, full steam ahead**

 **Mads... Out**


	4. Chapter 4

Mike

I felt her head fall onto my shoulder and I lifted my arm so it fell on her shoulders. A minute later I felt her body go limp and saw that she had fallen asleep. I smiled, this was Sam alright, working too hard and over tiring herself for no other reason than to make everyone happy.

I sighed and got up from the sofa. I put my arm under her knee and the other one on her back and lifted her up so I was carrying her. I walked into the room closest and saw it was her bedroom, Sam had always liked being the nearest to the door and especially since what happened. I don't know why but it's always been that way, even since we were little kids. Somethings never change.

I laid her on the bed and pulled the duvet so that apart from her head her whole body was covered. I'd never seen her like this and she just looked so, innocent. She was really pretty when you thought about it, not Jessica pretty, but a sweet pretty like someone who could be an amazing girlfriend. I shuddered. _I even was thinking about her like that. We were just friends, definitely just friends, wouldn't want to spoil my long run without a relationship._ But I didn't convince myself, not even then.

I hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be awkward because that would ruin everything. I hoped no-one would bring up the mountain or anything that happened between us that day. I had kind of left Jess hanging and didn't said a proper goodbye to her before leaving for the army. If I had had the experience I had after the army I would have definitely played my cards differently and maybe saved a few friends. But I couldn't change what happened on that mountain.

I yawned and realised how tired I was. I had got up at a ridiculous time in the morning and it was now approaching 12am and I was shattered. Plus I probably would get up early in the morning due to Sam's urge to get everything ready for everyone.

I walked out of the room and wandered down the corridor finding a bathroom, a study and a guest room. I was about to lay down there when I saw how neat the sheets were and that the duvet looked like they'd been ironed. I didn't want to ruin the neatness so I walked straight out again into the sitting room. I picked up my bag and looked at my phone five miss calls and 46 unread texts displayed on the screen. I sighed and opened them up

 _If you are out then good on you mate, wasted my free texts doing this tho, Tommy_

 _Pleased to see you made it out mate, hope they don't find out about the phones, Sanjay_

 _If you see this message, the police are trying to find you, call me back. Ryan_

It went on like this for ages just people trying to contact me and find out where I am. I ignored them and switched my phone off stuffing them into the endless contents of my bag, I couldn't be bothered with all this. I was free now and no-one could do anything about it, no one. I just hoped none of the others would find out.

I walked back into Sam's bedroom and considered my options quickly. In the end I lifted up the duvet and got into the bed, brushing Sam's hand as I did it. I lay down and put my eyes on the pillow, allowing my dreams to swallow me up one more time.

Chris

I got out of bed at around 7am and pulled on the same clothes I had worn the day before, and the day before, and the day before. I turned on the cheap stove and poured a tin of beans into the pan, allowing them to cook before I ate it. As I went to grab a spoon I hit my head on the cupboard door above me remembering I forgot to shut it last night. Problems with being tall.

Last night had been quite rough and I had come back to my small apartment slightly drunk and not really conscious of my surroundings. I was feeling pretty bad that morning but I hoped none of them would notice it. When the beans were done I sat down on my bed and pushed a few in my letting the warm liquid pour down my throat.

I went to the tap and splashed some water on my grubby face. Remnants of last night's dinner was left in my beard and weren't planning to come out for at least a week later than I wanted them to. I looked in the mirror and saw a man staring back at me. I now never made jokes, never was the first person to make a comment and never really socialised with anyone. I was just a man with nothing left, not even a shoulder to cry on.

I walked over to my bed and opened a Boots bag to see a razor staring back at me. I took some shaving foam and began to shave off the horrendous stubble but stopped before I could start taking it off. I looked directly into my own reflection's eyes and said clearly  
"Don't change for no-one. Wait that's not it." I said shaking my head and coughed and started again "Don't change for anyone."

I instantly thought of that pretty girl with the red hair and the beanie, the one I used to love. Still love. Just she doesn't love me anymore. It hurts to say her name fully well knowing that she's moved on and probably found someone much better. Probably bring him along to the meet-up to rub it in my face.

I pulled on some boots and my old coat and walked out of the apartment, bracing myself for the cold, wintery morning. But it didn't come, instead I saw the sun blazing down in me and I felt myself smiling for the first time in months. Today would be different, I could feel it in the air. I usually looked for signs that may mean something and today I saw one, a number plate with the registration  
 _A5H 13Y_

 **Wait a second, when did Chris get a beard?  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you continue to read on  
All reviews are appreciate it and it would make life extra special if you could favourite and follow**

 **What's going to happen next chapter? Maybe a bit of Chrashley action :), I doubt it. I mean Ashley hates Chris, or does she?**

 **Mads... Out**

 **P.S I'm only posting so much because I'm bored. next week it'll probably be just once or twice a week but the inspirations really flowing this week**


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley

I stood at the bus stop waiting for the next bus. It said it was two minutes but I knew it would be longer, I guess more time to read my book quietly on the small seat with about five people crammed on fighting for a place. It wasn't overly cold but there was a bit of a breeze and the bus shelter was the only way to avoid it.

After five minutes of waiting the bus slowly ambled our way and I got out my ticket. I was the fourth person on and managed to acquire a seat next to a tall hooded guy on his phone. I sighed and opened up my book pretending to read as I studied the people carefully.

After the events of the previous year I had become more sensitive and I had to make sure no one was going to harm me or talk to me. I didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing though Sam assured me I could overcome it either way. But I wasn't sure it would be a great idea as my ideas for stories had developed and I was able to write as lots of different characters and capture their feelings very easily.

Sam's house wasn't very far and it only took around ten stops to get there. The longest it had taken me was about half an hour and that was when I was stuck in lots of traffic. I didn't live as far as the others, who in turn had moved further and further away and now we were at different ends of the country.

I didn't know about some of them. Emily had kept herself very distant and only would talk to Sam if she absolutely had to. Jess and Matt had tried to stay in touch but due to my sensitivity I had pushed them away. Mike had joined the army and sometimes I'd get a brief message from him but only to say hope your well or I hope to see you soon. And Chris, well he was different.

For the first month or two he'd tried to text me, tried to call me, tried to talk to me but I pushed him away. After what he did I wasn't going to forgive him like that. Maybe I was too cruel but at that time I was going through a dark period and I couldn't speak to anyone freely, not even Sam. I had different days, some good, some bad but I couldn't control it. Sam said I should go to a doctor's but they wouldn't be able to do anything, only I could get past it.

If I had thought about life any longer I would have missed the stop but luckily looked up and saw we were approaching. I reached to push the button for the bell but at the same time the man next to me did and his hand touched mine.  
"Sorry." I said looking him directly in the face for the first time and saw the guy behind the hood for the first time.  
My eyes went wide as shock and my mouth fell open, the exact same as what he did.  
"Ashley." He said and even though his mouth was open I could see a smile forming. It was obvious that he was pleased to see me though I didn't share the feeling.  
"Chris."

 **Sorry it was such a short chapter but I wanted a full run for 5 days and i din't really want anyone else's POV after it.  
I know you want a bit more Chrashley action but a small hand touch will have to do for now**

 **Hope you are enjoying the story and make sure to leave a review and follow and favourite if you like it.**

 **Goodbye for now  
Mads... Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't posted in ages but i just recently got a notification of a new review and remembered that I had to chapter waiting to go.**

 **OOPS**

 **Mads Out**

Matt

I turned on the gas and cracked a few eggs on to the frying pan. Not a better way to start the day than with a nice cooked breakfast, even though it was the English way. It's not my fault I had relatives from England, in fact I was the only once that spoke with a full American accent, I think they had disowned me.

I danced around the kitchen pretending to be a rock star on a stage in front of millions of people. I was a grown man but I hadn't completely got rid of my childish ways, it was more fun anyway. You had to actually work when you were an adult and there was no fun in that. I was training to be a American football player but currently I was employed there as a tour guide hoping to one day work my way up. I tried to believe in myself but there were so many other guys trying to compete that I just didn't know.

"What the hell, are you doing Matthew Fisher?" a voice came from behind and I turned around to face my girlfriend, Jessica.  
"Just cooking breakfast m'lady." I said in a sing song voice, sounding very British  
"Oh well, I'll leave you to it." Jess replied, unsuccessfully putting on a British accent.  
I laughed so hard that the water I had just been drinking came out of my nose and I got cramp in my tummy. At first she looked cross but then she too began to smile and soon she had joined me and I swear we were so loud the neighbours could hear us.

Suddenly, I heard a beeping sound and saw smoke come racing towards us from the stove.  
"Shit." I said grabbing a towel a trying to sweep the smoke out of the way and see if there was a fire. There definitely was. A small flame had burst from under the pan and was causing devastation, I quickly whipped the pan from there and chucked it into the sink. I shouted for Jess to grab the fire extinguisher and before it was too late sprayed it at the fire. Luckily it worked and nothing was too badly damaged, just the pan and the 'safety' rack.

I looked at my watch and realised the time was 10 o'clock, I was meant to be at Sam's or 11 and I still hadn't got dressed.  
"Jess, we need to get ready for Sam's, when you're dressed could you put on some toast for the car. We probably won't get time to eat before and I'm sure Sam will have a few snacks." I said, panicking.  
Usually I didn't care what people thought about me but it would have been awkward if we'd turned up late and entered a complete silence. And I kind of wanted to talk to them after all this time, I mean, we were good friends up until a year ago.

I walked to the bedroom and looked through the drawers, trying to find something mildly smart to wear. I didn't want a suit as that would be too formal but I didn't want to turn up in a t-shirt and short as it might look a bit too casual. After a few minutes of messing up the neatly tidied drawers, I'd managed to destroy them and find a polo shirt and a pair of jeans. Pulling them on I saw the photo me, Em', Ashley and Chris had taken the first time we had gone to the cabin.

Bad memories filled my head but I pushed them out. _Today was going to be a good day_ I told myself, _today everything was going to be different_.


End file.
